bet to love?
by leach
Summary: let us fall in love.....edxroy
1. good morning

The alarm went off and Roy ignored it,

he was to tired to press the button, he just laid thier.

Thirty minutes later Ed walked in. He was about 19 now (that made Roy old)

and he had his hair in a poneytail. He was in the millatrey uniform with a tray in his hand.

"Roy, Roy wake up." When the older man was not responing Ed hit him in the stomic

(but not to hard he did'nt want to kill him)

this of course woke him up "what the heck" Roy yelled.

"Time to get up "was all that Ed said handing Roy the tray which had his pills and water,

"Ed I thought I told you that I wanted coffee with my medicine" still trying to hold his anger back.

" Well the Doc. sayed to take water, and it will not kill you to drink it."

"Then why don't you drink some milk short stuff!"

"NOWAYINHECKAMIDRINKINGTHATSTUFFTHATCOMES" before Ed could finish

(his milk comment and then short comment) Roy put his hand on Ed's mouth. "Ed would it kill you not to yell for one morning."

Ed licked Roy's hand making Roy pull back. "EWWWWWW! "

Roy shouted(this made Roy burst) and grab Ed by the wirst and pulled Ed on his back on the bed and Roy pulled himself on top of Ed.

"What was that for he demanded!" "For cuting me off in my rant" Ed yelled!

Making Roy more mad.

At this point Ed and Roy were fighting (oh the medicine and water is on the floor)

and poor Havoc wating outside for Ed and the fuhrer Roy mustang (funny right)

and he was starting to get woried. Ed and Roy's fight had made it to the floor where

Ed had Roy's hands wrapped together with his rubber band and Roy's feet around Ed's waist trying to bite Ed on the arm (can't you just see this in your head.lol.)

Ed moved his arm out of the way and all Roy got was some of Ed's long hair in his mouth.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hawkeye was at her desk wondering what was taking them so long.

It was Roy's first day as fuhrer and he had a lot of paperwork to do and so did Ed since he's the new colonel.

What ever the reson was it had better be good. (Hughes is not dead in my story)

Armstrong, Hughes, Brenda, Falman and Fuery where in the other room waiting for Ed, Roy and Havoc.

He wondered "what was taking them so long I mean it's almost noon!" Shouted Brenda. "Who knows" commeted Falman.

"I bet their still at Roy's house" Hughes said. "I think the car broke down" said Fuery.

"Do you wanna bet" asked Hughes.

"I don't think we should be betting at a time like this" Armstrong said before beening pushed aside by Brenda.

"Well I bet $1000 that Roy has cold feet and is hiding" Brenda said.

"I bet $1500 he is still at his house and him and Ed are doing somthing."

Huges got some weird looks, but he didn't care. "Well I'llI bet $1000 that the car broke down"

Fuery said with a smile on his face " Falman wanna bet."

'No I can't no money." " Armstrong how about you." No way I am betting.

"Fine then" hissed Hughes. " Will anyway we need to call Roy's house."

"If no one answer it then Fuery wins,

if Roy and Ed then I win, if just Ed looking for Roy then Brenda Ok."

"I'll call Roy" said Hughes. Hughes put Roy's phone numberamd the phone went

ring...ring...hello.


	2. No go al

Hi I'm leach and thank you for reading my first fma fic story Oh! I'm going to get better at my spelling and grammar to -. All right next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Al! You got your stuff!" Winery called. "Your going to miss the train" "I know I'm trying" Al yelled still looking for his new hat. **(Umm...Al has his body back if you want to know and Ed has his arm and leg) **

"Are you sure that you didn't already back it up?" winery was next to Al looking under the bed. "No, but I don't know." "Maybe it's in the closet" "No check there two. _Maybe I left it at the graveyard_?" With that Al ran out the door leaving a shock Winery.

As Al walk down the road to the graveyard he was thinking about last night when he said that he loved her and how she leaped on Al giving him a hard kiss on the lips. Ohh how he loved it her lips on his it felt so good. Of course Al didn't see the tree in his way and you know the rest. "After two years you think I would be able to see that coming?"

"Right Al?" "Oh hi Ash **(I made her up. She moved to Al's homeland two years ago)** I wasn't watching where I was going. Hay that's my hat!" On Ash's head was Al's hat. Al made a dive for it but missed it by a yard.

"Man Al that was so sloppy." A got up and try again, but this time jump to the side and up grapping his hat. "Got it!" "Hey Ash would you like to go back to the house with me?"

"Sure" The walk back there was no talking just listing to the bugs making their noise. Witch either Ash or Al had time to listen to because they were running, so Al would not miss the train.

As they made it to the door winery was there with a phone in her hand." Al it's for you." " Who is it?" As she handed the phone to Al all she said was" it's Ed."

"Hello nin-san?" " Oh! Hi Al how are you?" Al could hear Ed shifting from leaf to right, but didn't

Say anything about it. " Everything great and how about you?" " Yea about that can you ummm….

Ed muttered something, but Al didn't catch it." What did you say? I didn't hear." " I said could you stay a week longer?" Al heard someone in the background and it was a deep voice. " Hey Ed is

Roy with you?" At this there was a squeak and another laugh. Al then heard the colonel speck. " Liked Ed said could you come back in a week?" Al paused for a minute before answering back.

" Sure no problem, but only a week ok." Al knew Ed liked Roy, so he did not protest when Roy and Ed asked. " Ok see you in a week then." With that Roy hung up. Al looked at winery and Ash

Then back to the phone. " Looks like I'm staying another week." With that he went to bed and soon winery to. Ash went home to a little confused.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok it's done yea! The next chapter will be what happened at the end of chapter one. So don't worry I'm have a plot. R&R -


End file.
